


Fantaria

by La_Lhene



Category: Original Work
Genre: Almas gemelas, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Beautiful, Culturas Diversas porque las amo todas, Culture, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Dark Romance, Dead People, Dolor, Enemies, Español, Fantasia, Fantasmas, Fantasy, Fantasía Oscura, Ghosts, Historical, Historical References, M/M, Magia, Mundo paralelo, Mystery, Mystical Creatures, Nueva Obra, Pain, Parallel Universes, Porque soy nueva en AO3, Sufriento, Tension, Todo está dentro de mi cabeza, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Lhene/pseuds/La_Lhene
Summary: Haber caminado por la vida juntos, a través del fuego que cubría la nieve, tormentas de flores cenizas y los días más quietos para que en esta nueva vida, al filo más fino, hayan olvidado quiénes fueron y quién era la persona a su lado.El que no conoce su historia está condenado a repetir el pasado pero ¿y si su pasada nunca llegó a su fin? ¿y si no recordaban que alguna vez, hace mucho atrás vivieron en ese mismo lugar, sintiendo lo mismo y pagando por sus actos?Abrir los ojo, sentir el frío como un solo cuerpo y no recordar cómo murió. El único recuerdo de Leery estaba en color rojo, oliente a sangre con vista a un bosque seco. Deambulaba a gritos mudos por ayuda como el fantasma que es y será. Hasta que sienta el rocío nocturno caer en sus manos.





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bajo ningún término o adjetivo utilizado en contra de la escritora, se hizo uso de estímulo degenerativo para la redacción de este libro. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, la autora apoya, sigue, promueve y practica cualquier tipo de violencia. Esto es mero invento de la misma y no un instrumento de odio y controversia. Cualquier comentario en contra de romance entre el mismo género, la comunidad LGBTQ+, será paso para reporte de cuenta. 
> 
> __________________________________________________________________  
> Todo nombre, lugar, historia, creencias de lugar, significado y derivados, son creaciones de mi propia imaginación como autora, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia. 
> 
> ✧ Novela no profesional.

—He dicho que te escondieras.

—No me pueden ver – dijo la suave pero desesperada voz – ya estoy muerto.

La mano de Zora intentó alcanzarlo cuando salió del cruce de la pared donde estaban pegados. No era como si pudieran verlos, bien dijo Leery, pero prefería que todo aquel teatro se mantuviera en el mayor de los sigilos y cuidado.

No quería volver a limpiar el desastre él solo.

Sus ojos fueron encontraros por las varias luces de colores que colgaban de los techos y láminas de aquella calle en la que cruzaron, donde por décimo cuarta vez, siguió al otro chico.

—¿Por qué han tanta gente a esta hora?

—Es una feria ¿qué querías?

—¿Feria?

—Son fechas de festividad, seguramente el pueblo está celebrando la víspera de su fundación o alguna otra cosa ¡Mira! Un colibrí de papel – dijo el chico más alto, mientras seguía con la miraba el colibrí de papel que vio quemarse en el aire como un fénix volando – guau.

El otro muchacho, no tan alto como su compañero, solo pudo lanzarle una mirada de desconcierto por lo poco que parecía importarle aquella situación, pero claro ¿cómo iba a importarle si el que estaba muerto era él?

—Zora, estoy en verdad, tratando de hacer esto lo mejor posible.

—¿Y crees que yo no?

Los ojos de Zora, el de aproximadamente un metro ochenta y tres, se le quedaron viendo con tal sentimiento de ofensa y frialdad que no pudo hacer más que notar de nuevo el color de las pupilas de su acompañante.

Eran casi rojos. Un café rojizo que lo seguía en sus sueños cada vez que intentaba relajarse o pensar las cosas con claridad.

¿Qué era Zora?

—Leery, llevó más de cinco horas siguiéndote, solo hoy. Suma todo ese tiempo a los siete meses que llevamos de conocernos, o de intentar conocernos porque no haz hecho otra cosa que ir por ahí como si nada, como si siguieras con vida.

Leery tragó saliva y relajó su gesto. Zora tenía razón, este no había parado en ningún rato de andar y andar mientras seguía a personas por ayuda o por respuestas.

Como si lo fueran a ver.

—Tengo hambre ¿quieres algo? – Preguntó Zora mientras sobaba su barriga.

Leery le volvió a clavar la mirada, aquella mirada que le daba cuando en verdad no podía creer que Zora, aún en la peor de las situaciones, no pensara en otra cosa que comida.

Zora le sonrió sin dejarle ver sus blancos dientes. Estaba tranquilo, a comparación de él que, hasta ese momento, no se había percatado del hambre que él también tenía. No habían probado bocado desde hace más de cuatro horas, y ayer había sido peor, pero vaya que aquel compañero suyo sabía cómo calmarlo y entrar en razón cuando las cosas seguían pareciendo lejos.

—Vamos.

Zora sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y bastante brillante como para ser verdad. Hasta se atrevió a compararla con las luces que se columpiaban por encima de sus cabezas.

El lugar ubicado en el sur de Fantaria, estaba algo aglomerado de personas que compraban amuletos de la suerte o cristales, máscaras con leyendas que nunca comprendió; pinturas de artistas no célebres; jugaban uno que otro juego autóctono en el que mayormente siempre eran engañados solo para que siguieran tratando y con eso, siguieran dándole dinero al dueño del juego. Otros estaban sentados en puestos de comida, con niños jugando con rehiletes o juguetes de madera, pintados finamente y barnizados con escuela.

Era como si nada malo fuera a pasar. Era como si en el mundo, todo estuviera bien, de no ser por los estafadores de los juegos que se aprovechan arruinando los juegos y haciendo llorar a los más pequeños.

Quizá eran las diez u once de la noche y las calles seguían ocupadas a diestra y siniestra.

Y a Leery eso solo me provocó envidia.

La envidia que sentía de poder jugar con algo, la envía que sentía de no poder sentir un abrazo, la envidia que sentía de no ser visto o sentir dolor cuando la gente lo atravesaba mientras caminaba.

Siete meses y todavía no creía que estaba muerto.

—¡Mira! Hay algo de canela y azúcar aquí, o ¿quieres algo salado? Prefiero preguntarte porque no estoy muy seguro de qué vayas o no a querer, después de que no desayunamos, ni tuvimos almuerzo o una refacción aun cuando te dije que quería ir a la tienda de dulces por algunos rollos de menta.

—Pide lo que sea, no importa.

—¿Pedir? ¿Quién pide cuando solo lo puedes tomar?

Las manos delgadas de Zora se alargaron dentro de la tienda donde vio la comida, y para más descaro, todavía se puso a buscar cuál de los panes era más grande o tenía más relleno.

—¿Sabes? Las personas se han vuelto año con año, más tacañas, no le ponen suficiente relleno y lo venden cada vez más caro, este ni siquiera está cortado.

—¿Vas a pagar por ellos?

—¡Claro! Aunque no lo creas todavía tengo algo de dinero y decencia por la vida de los demás.

Siguió los movimientos de su mano, dentro de su bolsillo, de donde sacó tres tiras de papel impreso, dejando uno solo sobre el mueble que vio en el puesto de comida. No hacía falta aclarar que la mano de Zora, realmente no tocó nada de las cosas, más bien, era como si flotaran encima de la palma de su mano.

Con una sonrisa, de nuevo sincera pero ahora con satisfacción, camino a su lado para alcanzar su lado izquierdo, estirando uno de los panes. 

—Ya sabes qué hacer.

No podían tocar nada, ni a nadie más, pero cuando se trataba de comida, de pronto todo era tangible y bastante palpable en sus manos.

—Nunca voy a entender esto.

—No tienes por qué, solo come.

El ruido que vino después de la mordida que Zora le clavó a su pan de canela y azúcar, solo le indicó que, a pesar de la tacañería de las personas, el manjar estaba delicioso. No tardó nada en seguirlo en la acción, mientras seguían caminando en medio de la calle y la feria.

No había nadie en el camino, ni un niño ni un globo de cruzaba por el medio, solo varias burbujas del agua con jabón de platos que vendían a los niños para que jugaron con algo mientras sus papás compraban algo costoso en las tiendas internas, lo que casi le hizo pensar que estaba de vuelta a la vida, a la normalidad de cuando él solía asistir a esa clase de eventos.

Con _él_.

El sabor que los recuerdos le dejaban era amargo con varias gotas de algo agridulce y sabor a hierro. Sangre. Lo que sus recuerdos le dejaban, era el color, olor y sabor a sangre.

—¿Podrías dejar de pensar por un momento, Leery?

—¿Podrías dejar de meterte en mi cabeza? Es el único lugar donde me creí solo para poder estar _solo_.

—Lo siento, pero para que eso pase, deberías crear un escudo en su mente, aprender a controlarte y tener la misma _vitalidad_ que yo.

Zora enroscó a Leery con uno de sus brazos, caminando lado a lado en un mundo que no los podía ver, ni los podía lastimar.

No más de lo que ya estaban.

—Yo voy a hacerlo porque tendrías que ser tú el que respete la privacidad de otros.

—La respeto, pero no respeto otras cosas – la voz de Zora fue bajando mientras decía cada palabra muy cerca de su oído.

Zora rió cuando Leery lo apartó de golpe.

—¡Oh, vamos, _Ryry_! Solo por esta noche, tratemos de estar tranquilos, beber algo, hace mucho que no bebo. Si yo lo hecho durante más de cinco años, me refiero a contralarme y llevar las cosas con calma, a puesto a que tú también puedes, solo que tienes cabeza dura y no eran tan hermoso como yo, lo que hará que te lleve algo más de tiempo refinarte.

—¿Zora?

—¿Uh?

Los ojos de Zora se perfilaron en él sin dejar de morder lo que tenía en la boca.

De nuevo, Leery, no pudo negarse ver un rato más a su compañero, antes de decir lo que iba a decir.

Zora era, lo que todo el mundo creería también.

Hermoso.

Cabello por debajo de sus orejas, rojo, un rojo oscuro pero vivo, – si es que eso tenía algo de sentido – desde sus raíces. Ojos de un color calinoso, el café rojizo que ya había visto antes, el café rojizo con lunas destellando como si fuera un propio cielo ardiendo bajo sus pies. Labios de un rosa casi llegando a rojo, siempre con mucho que decir, y con muchas sonrisas que dar, pero siempre con descaro y sin medida. Alto, de estructura delgada pero fuerte. Su piel era a penas de un color, seguramente por el hecho de estar muertos, pero era fina, casi sin ninguna mancha o lunar.

No parecía tan humano como él o el resto de los vivos y los muertos.

Pero eso no le importó, mucho menos cuando Zora fue el único que lo ayudó cuando a penas se dio cuenta de que estaba muerto. Fue el único que lo ayudó a salir de la arena movediza roja en aquella perdida localización, en un perdido bosque pintado por completo de rojo debido a las ramas cafés, la vegetación muerta y las extrañamente flores que seguían vivas.

Fue el único que lo escuchó, mientras que el resto de los fantasmas, solo lo ignoró y lo amenazó con matarlo una segunda vez.

Lo que sí era posible.

Solo que no sabía todavía cómo matar a alguien que ya lo estaba.

De pronto, sintió una pequeña respiración muy cerca de su cuello, una respiración que le provocó un cosquilleo tan pronto la sensación bajó por todo su cuerpo, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Era Zora, volviendo a burlarse de él.

—¡Zora!

De nuevo, se volvió a alejar de él, escuchando la risa de su compañero, mientras se agarraba del estómago.

Había divagado mucho.

—Te dije que dejaras de pensar y en su lugar, solo me llamas y luego te quedas viendo a la nada, me asustaste.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!

—¿Hacer qué?

—Acercarte a mí, así como así.

—Hablas como si nunca en la vida hubieras estado cerca de otro hombre. No seas hipócrita, Ryry, eso no va contigo y tampoco conmigo.

—No quiere decir que puedes hacerlo solo porque ya pasó con alguien más.

—En eso tienes razón – dijo, frotando su mentón – pero hueles bien – rió, casi muy convincente de que él no mataría ni a una mosca.

Zora era en verdad mucho, mucho para este mundo. No entendía cómo alguien como él podía estar muerto, o cómo alguien como él pudo vivir en un mundo donde seguramente lo perseguían por sus facciones casi perfectas.

—Quería preguntarte algo.

Zora estaba jugando con un yo-yo que tomó del puesto más cercano donde pararon para hablar de... de lo que sea que Leery creía que podía hablar.

—Te escucho.

¿De verdad?

Leery no quiso parar más, no quiso que esto se alargara más de lo que ya estaba desde que se encontraron por primera vez, en aquella arena, rodearos de niebla y humedad.

Muy dentro de él, algo le decía que Zora tenía una o la respuesta a lo que iba a preguntar, pero también, dentro de él, existía la posibilidad que de que Zora, no le dijera nada, después de todo, lo que tenía de descarado, lo tenía también de callado, modesto y elegante.

—¿Sabes...? Zora tú sabes...

—¿Sé...? ¿Qué sé? 

—¿Sabes quién me mató?

El yo-yo de pronto se había roto de su lazo, y solo se vio cómo el juguete rojo con adornos negros salió rodando hacia adelante, alejándose de ellos tan rápido, a la misma velocidad a la que Leery siempre quiso huir.

El punto rojo que era el cabello de Zora, comenzó a alborotarse más con el aire, mientras se quedaba perplejo con su cabeza y miraba en dirección al suelo, con lo que había quedado den yo-yo, entre sus dedos.

Lo que llevaba puesto, el blusón largo, pomposo de color vino oscuro, holgado y con varias cadenas de oro adornando la piel de su cuello y la parte alta del pecho y hombros, cuello de vuelos negros de encaje, bailó con el aire. Los zapatos le brillaron bajo la luz de las linternas cuando comenzó a incorporarse.

Todo vestido de aquel oscuro tinto que lo intimidada, tinto oscuro de pies a cabeza. La pinta de sus cadenas y su pantalón algo acampanado, solo delataba que Zora venía de un buen rango de alguna parte de aquel sitio, algo diferente a la de él, que iba con un blusón, no tan largo como el del otro, de color azul zafiro, con cadenas y joyerías doradas y celestes, a juego con el azul de sus pantalones y sus zapatos blancos.

Seguía preguntándose cómo es que aparecieron así vestidos luego de la muerte. 

—¿Zora?

¿Por qué no le respondía?

—Zora, fuiste el que me ayudó a salir de la arena el primer día que llegué al lado de los _non vivere_. Si sabes algo de lo que me pasó, por favor – dijo, sin dejar de ver a su compañero a los ojos – por favor, necesito saberlo.

Zora lo veía, sin parpadear, sin mostrar el mínimo de respuesta o gesto en sus ojos o labios.

—No recuerdo nada, a penas recuerdo algunas cosas de cuando estuve vivo porque las sueño, pero soñarlo me incomoda, me hace sentir como si toda mi vida fuera una mentira y solo los dos últimos años fueran reales, como si fuera lo único que realmente viví.

Pero seguía sin tener respuesta.

—¿Zora? Por f... – en el momento en el que iba a terminar de decir lo que iba a decir, solo sintió como algo fuerte lo golpeó por el hombro.

Leery había caído sobre la calle, golpeando sus codos, su cabeza y toda su espalda por el impacto del que pareció ser un empujón. Alargó su mano izquierda para ir por la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero solo empeoró el reciente dolor del que pensó que iba a ver sangre.

—Lo siento, lo siento ¿se encuentra bien? 

Fue ahí donde se percató que alguien había caído sobre él, exactamente sobre su estómago, y hasta ahora notaba que la había sacado el aire.

¿Qué había sido eso?

No solía toparse mucho con otros fantasmas que no fueran el propio Zora cuando este se quedaba tirado al pie de la cama luego de haber bebido algo de _vino impuro_ la noche anterior.

—Lo siento, venía corriendo ¿puede levantarse?

Los ojos de Leery se abrieron de par en par y en lugar de encontrar al otro fantasma recién llegado, lo primero que vio, fue la expresión sin lectura en los ojos de Zora, que miraba en dirección hacia su centro, donde sentía el cuerpo del chico que iba disculpándose una y otra vez.

Nunca había visto a Zora de aquella forma.

Tal vez él tampoco se había topado con un fantasma, además de él. Lo que no tenía sentía porque Zora llevaba más tiempo en _non vivere_.

El chico ya no estaba más encima, se levantó, sacudiendo el polvo y la tierra de su ropa antes de tomar la bolsita bordada que se le cayó muy cerca de la altura de los pies de Zora.

Leery comenzó a ponerse de pie, quejándose en el paso y tratando de acomodar su cabello negro y limpiar su ropa como su cara, fue ahí donde al molestarse a ver al recién llegado, lo golpeó otra ola de sorpresa y aire.

¿De dónde diablos salían estos fantasmas tan bien parecidos?

No podía verle muy bien el rostro porque todavía estaba recuperando sentido de la caída y la luz titilaba un poco más de lo que recordaba, pero sí notó que el chico tenía el cabello rosa, un pálido rosa muy cerca del tono blanco, que lo hacía ver como si fuera un algodón de azúcar que le colgaba por la mitad de la altura de las orejas.

Ni la luz, ni la sombra lo ayudaron mucho, pero pudo deducir que el chico estaba sonrojado.

_¿Nos podemos sonrojar aún si no tenemos calor y sangre?_

El nuevo fantasma era algo peculiar de ver, aunque insistía en el hecho que la luz no le hacía justicia, mucho menos con esta algo mala vista suya que a veces le jugaba buenas movidas. Notó un poncho medio de color negro, unas piernas largas vestidas con un pantalón negro algo acampanado, no tanto como el de Zora y un calzado de color blanco. El chico parecía sacado de una familia de nobles del más alto rango, mucho más con esos labios rojizos, seguramente de tanto morderlos. Ni no había ninguna joya o cadena que no adornaba, solo así como estaba era mucho de ver y suspirar por.

—¿Señor?

—¿A quién le dices señor? – Refunfuñó Leery, de nuevo con los pies en la tierra, pero aún tirado en el suelo.

—Lo siento, es por respeto – dijo, era una voz amigable a primer escuchar – ¿se encuentra bien?

La mano del muchacho se extendió para poder ayudarlo a levantarse. Leery era algo orgulloso, pero en esta ocasión, solo porque el chico le daba buena pinta, decidió aceptar el gesto, de no ser, porque realmente... no lo pudo tomar.

Su mano atravesó la mano del otro en cuanto se intentó agarrar, de nuevo cayendo de regreso al suelo.

¿Qué era esto?

Zora seguía callado.

¿Por qué no podía agarrarle la mano? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?

Los ojos detrás de esos pares de vidrio se abrieron como platos, dejando ver las largas pestañas y los iris color café, luminosos. No pudo evitar la expresión del chico, mucho menos cuando este se giró a ver al frente, en dirección al resto de la feria, donde otros lo miraban con extrañeza y murmuraban.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—¿A quién le habla?

—Se cayó solo, yo lo vi, se disculpaba con el suelo y hasta le tendió la mano.

_¿Qué?_

El chico de cabello como algodón de azúcar, se volvió a verlo, notando en él, la sorpresa casi como si fuera un reflejo, pero el susto ahora estaba en los ojos miel del muchacho que seguía tirado. Al que había hecho caer, el que estaba ahí tendido en el suelo, pero ...

Estaba... estaba.

No estaba.

—No puede ser.

En unísono, ambos alejaron sus manos, alejándolas de la vergüenza del momento, solo para que el otro, el que estaba parado, supiera de qué iba toda aquella situación.

—¿Quién le hizo esto, joven?

Los ojos de Leery, se plantaron en Zora, quien miraba al otro con algo que no entendía, algo que nunca había visto en los ojos de alguien más. Supo entonces, que aquella noche de búsqueda y algo de comida, había terminado en otra cosa, involucrando a un vivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non vivere: tierra o plano de los muertos, fantasmas, ánimas y otros seres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prefacio**

El frío del bosque le estaba resultando familiar. Mucho más que el de su hogar.

Era una de aquellas noches friolentas que, sin descaro, se colaba por la noche, cruzando ventanas y puertas, solo para acercarse a su amada lluvia, solo para que ambas danzaran en el mundo, sin importar qué o quién estuviera alrededor.

Su ropa ya estaba más que empapada, y el lodo en sus tobillos hasta sus rodillas, solo lo incomodaba más. Pero en aquel momento ¿qué más le iba a importar si bajo sus pies, yacía una verdad de la que quería desconocer? Si bajo sus pies, estaban los restos de las cosas que seguro, volverán a morir.

Ya no era, ya no es, nunca será. Y parecía que no podía asimilarlo. Simplemente no quería aceptar la maldición que no rompió en esta vida.

Para su desgracia mayor, el aire no olía a tierra, ese olor del que tanto hablaban por todos lados, más bien, olía a clavel, como si todo aquel lugar, fuera un espacio de cultivación de claveles, de la más fina y pura.

Olía a él.

Y ese olor solo lo enfermaba, no porque no lo odiara, sino porque lo extrañaba, lo hacía ajeno al mundo, lo hacía ajeno a la verdad, lo exiliaba de todo segundo que vivió y hasta de los que aún no ha vivido.

Ahora entendía por qué a las personas les gustaba salir corriendo detrás de la lluvia cuando lloraban. Ahora entendía por qué a las personas les gustaba vivir cada momento, por muy miserable que fuera el día, por muy bastarda que fuera la línea del tiempo. Por muy desgarrada que terminara su alma en el recorrido.

Pero ahora...

¿Quién lo ayudaba a entender su dolor? ¿Quién lo ayudaba a entender que todo fue solo su culpa? ¿Quién lo ayudaba a entender que no fue su culpa? ¿Quién iba a consolarlo de noche mientras intentaba quedarse despierto por miedo a lo que soñara, a lo que recordara, a lo que fuera a visitarlo?

Nadie le enseñó cómo poder hacer todo aquello.

Pero el mundo parecía estar bien. Todo el mundo estaba en reposo de que él estuviera aquí y _él_... ¿ _él_ dónde estaba?

Fue cuando de pronto, varios pétalos de clavel tan rojo como sangre, lo rodearon en la fuerza del aire y la lluvia, varios de estos pétalos iban formando un río rojo en los caminos de donde caía el agua, dando hacia la parte baja de la colina donde estaba; otros pocos se sentaban sobre las piedras escritas, manchando las flores que residían en la tierra. 

Desde lo alto del cielo cayó un relámpago que casi juraría haber visto de un color tinto. Cerró los ojos de golpe sintiendo varios restos de clavel clavándose en su cabello mojado como también en su rostro, como si fuera una piedra o camino más.

El abrir de nuevo sus ojos, solo lo hizo querer volver a cerrarlos, de no ser por los dos fríos pulgares que se agarraron de la parte baja de sus pestañas inferiores, tirando poco de su piel como queriendo ver sus lagrimales. Y se congeló. Los dos pulgares pasaron a ser dos frías manos que lo tomaron con poca fuerza, pero con decisión de ambos lados de su rostro, como queriendo estabilizarlo donde estaba. Y durante todo ese tiempo, no pudo volver a cerrarlos, ni siquiera pudo parpadear. Su corazón ¿estaba latiendo? ¿Estaba respirando? No sentía las piernas, las yemas de sus dedos estaban calientes del frío que lo quemaba. Sentía los labios inmovilizados, no podía moverse. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

No podía desviar su mirada de la miraba miel que se colgaba de sus frías pupilas con tanta familiaridad que, en lugar de sentir gusto, sintió miedo, dolor y muchas ganas de llorar. 

Esos ojos tan vivos.

No podía, porque estaba ahí.

No podía, porque lo que estaba viendo, no era un sueño, sino verdad.

No estaba muerto.

—Tú...

¿Cómo alargar los brazos para atrapar a alguien en un abrazo si el frío, el miedo y el llanto no te dejaban hacerlo? Y ya solo te quedaban las ganas de haberte ido cuando ellos también se fueron.

—Tú. 

—Eres tú.

Supo entonces, que aquel congelamiento, no era nada que a él le diera gracia, cuidado o estabilidad, más bien, todo aquel mar de sentimientos, todos aquellos pétalos rojos tintos de los claveles, aquel rojo de sus labios, aquel pálido de aquellas manos, aquel miel de esos ojos, aquel fuego bajo lluvia sin apagarse fue apenas un poco del dolor que _les_ esperaba. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidxs a Fantaria.  
> Toda nota de aquí en adelante, va en los pie de página, explico cómo surgió la idea o el término y bien, referencias.


End file.
